Zero
by Val-Creative
Summary: Standalone of Puzzleshipping. Little funny, dirty, and corny. M rated for a little sexual content. Slight OOC. Happy Birthday LittleBro. "If I hear another lecture from you, I will drown myself in this pool."


_Zero_

_A little dirty, a little funny, a little pointless, and a little corny standalone of **Puzzleshipping**. Developed two years ago and left unfinished until the last four days. It's okay, not one of my best because of its slight OOC-ness, but it shouldn't be too bad. Birthday present for **LittleBro**. Hey, you chose this one. You had better like it. :D Reviews are appreciated. Always. Hint-hint._

_I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh._

* * *

Nothing like taking a beating in the middle of a thunderstorm.

He _should _have waited— _should _have stayed at the school gates a few more minutes to make sure he had Joey and Tristan with him. But the hostile thunder overhead had made him nervous. He was perfectly aware that there was a one and a million chance of someone getting struck by lightning especially with such large trees and buildings surrounding him but his extreme fear of storms won out his decision.

Barely a block from his house, the school bullies spotted him. Not that it was hard to ignore his appearance, three different shades of hair color sticking up all over the place, and child-like purple eyes _demanded _attention from a crowd.

He couldn't name all the places where his body hurt or how long the punishment went on as he laid face first on wet concrete. But he was damn proud of one thing.

Not one single tear was shed.

In the middle of the doorway to the front door of the Game Shop, his mud-saturated and trembling right leg went out from under him. Thankful that his Grandpa decided to take that vacation out of the country a week early— he didn't feel like explaining this to anyone…though he knew as soon as he got in…eventually _HE _would figure out something was wrong.

The small soaking creature limping inside for shelter from the rainstorm winced internally at the thought of narrowed crimson eyes ablaze with the colossal fires of vengeance, and slammed the door behind him just in time to fall on his side against the wall with a resolute **thud**. His free hand not holding the wall of the shop came up to his chest absently (his lungs were on _fire_). Yugi hobbled slowly up the only staircase, allowing the disagreeable shaking of his body release itself in great spasms before he would reach his bedroom.

Calming his shuddering breathing and straightening up the best he could, he approached his half closed bedroom to push it open completely. Gleaming in the faint glow of lamplight, the Millennium Puzzle was right where he left it that morning, safely on top of his incomplete homework-littered desktop.

Sitting in a wooden chair beside it, staring at him with interest in his spirit form— a taller almost-identical-to-his-appearance guest. The difference between the two occupants being the eyes. One set red ringed with Egyptian makeup, the other amethyst. The spirit signaled to the puzzle abrasively, reproaching eyes never leaving Yugi's face.

"Forget something?"

He could understand why Yami would be angry with him; after all, he had deliberately left behind the object in his morning rush. And Yami had a stubborn belief that because Yugi was the only to solve the puzzle, to piece it back together and release him from eternal darkness, he had an undying responsibility to protect him. By nature's graces, it gave Yami the need to be possessive of things he was responsible for. And on an side note—become insanely jealous whenever he felt obligated to be.

But worst of all, Yami became destructively violent to those who would harm Yugi. Despite what his bullies deserved for kicking and punching the ever-loving shit out of him, he didn't think it was worth a _Mind Crush_. If he wasn't strong enough to defend himself…than he deserved what he got.

Yugi didn't even bother to stand up for himself from the underlying accusation concealed somewhere in the featureless sentence, _couldn't _bring himself to argue, and successfully hid his limp as he crossed his bedroom to change out of his school uniform. As he undid his purple-blue jacket, Yami's low pitch carried into his eardrums, this time sounding more emotional in his suspicions.

"Why is your face puffy?"

He had this covered, all he had to do was open his mouth and say: _I hurt myself running home. Why did I run? I'm afraid of storms, you know that Other Me. I accidentally slid in a puddle and landed on my face. No biggie._

He took in a deep breath and realized his mistake too late, the burning in one of his lungs exploded suddenly, filling his entire chest cavity with uncontrollable flames and several ragged coughs escaped his lips, spittle flying as he hastily slapped his hand over his mouth. When he drew it back, there was no mistaking the blood dripping between his fingers.

As soon as the older saw it, his once expressionless face read shock and Yami came forward to grip him by the shoulder. As a spirit without a body, Yami's touch could not be felt as warmth but Yugi did feel pressure, a tingling on the surface of his skin similar to the numbness when ones foot fell asleep.

He blinked once, twice, and found himself not inside of his room but instead the mind chamber he created with the spirit of the puzzle— on one of the outer edges of the labyrinths and standing outside a door he never noticed before.

With one concerned hand still clamped to Yugi's shoulder, _now _he could feel the warm calloused palm of his dark half, Yami led him into the space behind the gilded door. A living room-sized room with soothing blue walls, on one side large cabinets, and the other held a long couch and two plain-looking chairs. Yugi saw through the glass plates of the cabinets that they were full of medical supplies. Yami must have picked through his recollections to even know what 'medical supplies' were.

Before he could ponder deeper, crimson looked back at him sternly. "Believe me Yugi, I _will _find out who did this to you but right now you have to be healed. I won't be able to heal your physical body but the pain can be taken away. In some of your memories I could touch, I materialized some bandages, ointments, and… 'Band-Aids'."

The face Yami pulled on as he attempted to figuratively roll the word around his tongue made Yugi chuckle loudly thus putting more of a strain on his system. As he paled from the pain, his spiky-haired companion firmly pushed on both of his shoulders to seat him on the nearby couch— and without acting bashful about it— pressed a gentle hand into Yugi's side to examine. As it drifted over his stomach, a pink blush worked its way over the apples of his cheeks and he grunted.

**_That hurt_.**

Again, not bashful at all, the spirit lifted up Yugi's black leather shirt. Feeling the cool air, he protested all the while turning brighter red. Against the pale contrast of the smaller's thin waist, a rainbow mixture of colored bruises glared right back at Yami. Curbing his frustration and _**anger** _for whoever did this, he fixed his jaw tightly for a moment and ordered for his ward to lie down as he fetched some ointment. He hurried back when he saw the blood from between Yugi's slender lips from another fit of coughing.

"…my chest hurts."

"I wouldn't be surprised if you had a broken rib and a punctured lung. You need to take a visit to the hospital after this." The taller nodded and Yugi groaned. _Great_.

Yami flicked a yellow bang out of his face before setting to business, he knelt in front of his light, rearranging the top back up. The other boy turned this time beet red as Yami positioned himself between his legs to have better excess to the bruises.

Ra…it was such a suggestive position…

_'Okay, okay; I don't like Yami like that. No, no, he's unattractive_— _alright maybe he's hot but just because he is and I'm starting to get a little hot under the collar doesn't mean I like him. This is normal teenage stuff right? Just because when he laughs, his eyes light up and his voice gets deeper and it's sexy_— GAW_! No! He's my best friend. Like Joey. Joey's not hot. Okay, think about things that are _not _attractive…Tristan's hairy legs in summer…Tea's hairy legs in summer…Grandpa in his Speedo…'_

An involuntary quiver ran through his spine as Yugi closed his eyes against the mortifying images racing in and out of his mind. But the person he really _**didn**_'_**t want there right now** _spoke up worried.

"Yugi, are you alright?"

Opening his eyes tentatively, he found confused red eyes gazing down at him. Then realized the position they were in again.

Yugi rubbed his now smoldering face.

"Fantastic."

* * *

It turns out, Yami had been correct. A rib had broken off and lodged itself into the bottom of his right lung. The doctors claimed he had been smart to get himself checked out before his condition could worsen.

Yugi didn't want to tell what happened, or talk about that night, or call his Grandpa. Ultimately, one of the newer nurses went against his wishes, insisting that the sixteen-year-old needed his parental figure present. He sent her plenty of exasperated glares when her back was turned.

His best friends learned the real truth from him when they popped in after school several days after surgery. As expected, his male buddies demanded names for one very obvious reason as the only female nagged at them about the regulated hospital noise level a bit too late as the trio was soon banned from the grounds by security for the afternoon.

Out of boredom with having no one to talk to besides the devil-nurse, Yugi arrived within the mind chamber for a special room he created especially for these circumstances while his real body napped.

This chamber had short marble pillars, the same texture as the walls of the room, topped with wax candles to keep lighting. Completely naked, he slid happily into a ground bathtub at least four feet deep of flowery-scented and hot water. Serenely, Yugi dipped underwater for a moment and raised again gasping, combing his wet hair with his fingers away from his scalp.

"Did you make this?"

Standing just outside the hot tub, the spirit of the puzzle stared appreciatively at his surroundings. The younger replied, blushing not because of the fact Yami could see him without proper dress but at the sincerity of the compliment, "Yeah. The water feels great."

"Are you sure you should be moving around, aibou?" Crimson eyes softened somewhat, an action solely reserved for his light. "It's only been a little time since your surgery."

"If I hear another lecture from you, I swear I'll drown myself in this pool."

Yami muttered, looking away and crossing his purple blue-sleeved arms unsmilingly, "I just don't want you getting hurt again. It's bad enough you won't explain the situation—" Hearing only silence at this, he turned back discouraged to the teen.

Seeing only smooth un-rippled water, his long eyebrows lowered suspiciously.

"Yugi?"

Two or three giant air bubbles from the bottom of the tub floated up but no one appeared to gain oxygen.

"_Yugi!_"

Panicking, he made a mad dash for where the bubbles were emerging. Bursting into view at the last second, a panting Yugi reached out as Yami skidded and proceeded to yank him unceremoniously from the wrist into the foamy pool. Landing awkwardly on his left side into the water, he resurfaced and cursed heatedly at his amused companion in his native tongue.

Half submerged near the stone steps between the pool and the floor, Yami discarded his undershirt and school uniform, making strange outraged noises in his throat. Yugi chuckled kind-heartedly. "Where's that Egyptian dignity, Pharaoh-mine? It's just a little water, I know for a fact you can swim."

"I was worried about you _drowning_. Yugi, you scared me half to death."

Still smiling, the younger boy apologized softly and stretch forward from leaning back on the steps to wipe a bit of pink froth from his chin with the edge of his thumb. Entranced by the intimacy, Yami remained unmoved as the wrinkled fingertip of an unsure index finger touched his upper lip. Taking the very tip into his mouth, he sucked lightly, a few seconds later Yugi jerked away startled.

Not wanting to waste this precious moment, he seized the teenager's hands into his own and lifted them over their heads. The older pushed him down onto the steps gently, waiting for a sign of discomfort and when he found none, promptly kissed the naked being beneath him. Yugi cried out surprised at first into it but eventually as his copy's tongue became more acquitted with his mouth cavity, he loosened his jaw to allow the other more access and released a visibly steamy moan as Yami discovered the jugular on his neck instead to caress with his eager mouth.

Overloaded with feeling, Yugi's kneecap collided devastatingly into his companion's crouch. Hissing, Yami broke away from his skin. The boy's amethyst eyes enlarged with dismay and humiliation. Such a look from a wretchedly _cute _creature _almost _made Yami want to regret the pain he was currently in.

"_**Crap**!_ I'm so sorry. That killed the mood, didn't it?"

"Usually getting hit below the waist does. You should go anyway. If we keep going Yugi, you are bound to get hurt." He was cut off by a short hot kiss and the younger shook his head furiously.

"I'm right where I want to be." Yugi stared back into red eyes calmly with a thoughtful pause before grinning openly, lying back and pushing his hips forward as if to offer himself to the gods. "Wouldn't you agree?"

_The gods damn him. What am I getting myself into?_

"If this…is what you want…." Yami ventured indecisively as his ward responded by kissing him happily, moaning voluntarily when warm hands explored new places.

_xxx_

Clamping his fingers around Yugi's thigh, he elevated his left leg to expose him more as Yami slid free from the rest of his garb and progressively breached himself through the muscles of his entrance, slowly as not to cause Yugi more hurting then was necessary. Giving away the tension with his now tightened expression, Yugi gasped loudly into one of his hands, "_Just keep going_…"

_xxx_

Yami knew nothing more then the feeling of himself propelling ahead, his large fingers stiffening to create bruises on his lover's pale skin, and the salty taste of sweat— the creeping beads gathering on the small chest and neckline in front of him.

_xxx_

Within the hot atmosphere of the mind room, the only noises heard were the steady wet trickling of the tub's fountain and the couple's hurried ragged breathing.

* * *

The evening nurse at the hospital flushed darkly and unprofessionally as Patient 103 groaned faintly in his sleep, the sheets covering him dampening in the front.

_Should I wake him?_

Thinking better of it, she immediately flipped off the overhead lights and rubbed her arms out in the corridor, her thin brown eyebrows twitching with disgust.

_Absolutely not. I'm not qualified to handle this situation. It will mend itself._

Another louder groan accompanied with a breathy "_Yyaaammmiiii…!_" filtered out to where she stood from the doorway. Making a noncommittal noise, the nurse threw up her clean white arms and stomped away.

_Hell no. I am not qualified._

* * *

**end.**


End file.
